Special Day
by Hyelaflaf
Summary: [Dedicated for ShikaTema Event: Voice For You]/[Special for Temari's birthday]/Hanya cerita klasik tentang perayaan ulang tahun (terlambat) Temari bersama tunangan 'tersayangnya'/Shikamaru sedang ada misi ke desa lain/Awas dia kalau ketemu nanti!/Sedang apa kau disini?/Semi-canon(?). Warning inside. DLDR.


**Special Day**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main cast : Shikamaru x Temari**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir typo, abal, gaje, bikin mual, mules(?), author amatir, pasaran, DLDR.**

 _Happy reading~_

Temari menendang kerikil di depannya kesal, sesekali helaan napas terdengar dari mulutnya. Demi _eyeliner_ milik Gaara, Temari sedang emosi luar biasa hari ini. Hatinya panas bukan main mengalahkan panasnya terik matahari di puncak siang.

 _"Shikamaru sedang melaksanakan misi ke desa lain."_

Penggalan percakapannya dengan Yamanaka Ino kembali hinggap di kepalanya, menambah tumpukan raut kesal di wajahnya.

Hal seperti ini sebenarnya sudah sering terjadi, bentrokan misi membuat kesempatan keduanya untuk bertemu lenyap, dan mereka tidak pernah merasa keberatan akan hal itu. Surat pun sudah cukup untuk menghantarkan perasaan keduanya satu sama lain. Hanya saja kali ini keadaannya berbeda.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Temari.

Dan gadis itu ingin merayakan hal ini dengan Shikamaru yang sekarang berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Apalagi ia mendengar kabar kalau Konoha akan mengadakan festival kembang api, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Tentu itu adalah momen langka yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Tapi begitu sampai di Konoha, ia malah dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit yang membakar habis sumbu kesabarannya.

Shikamaru. Tidak. Ada.

Lantas untuk apa Temari memohon-mohon pada Gaara agar mengirimnya ke Konoha?! Bahkan ia sampai merelakan waktu istirahatnya di perjalanan agar bisa cepat sampai di tujuan.

Dan inilah balasan atas pengorbanannya.

Temari tahu itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Shikamaru, tapi tetap saja! Seharusnya pemuda itu kan menolak! Bukankah menolak misi itu legal? Bahkan ia ingat Shikamaru pernah menolak sebuah misi demi kencan mereka, sekarang untuk hal yang lebih penting dari kencan kenapa dia tidak menolak?

Memang, Temari tidak memberi kabar pada Shikamaru soal kedatangannya, tapi dengan otak brilian ber-IQ 200 itu seharusnya Shikamaru sudah bisa menduga hal ini kan? Gadis mana yang tidak mau merayakan ulang tahun saat festival kembang api? Temari mendengus. Ia melupakan satu hal penting.

Shikamaru sangat payah dalam memahami perasaan wanita.

Gadis kuncir empat itu menghela napas, berusaha meredam emosinya yang telah melebihi batas wajar.

 _Awas saja dia kalau sampai ketemu nanti!_

Temari misuh-misuh sendiri. Di otaknya kini tersusun rencana-rencana sadis bin kejam yang didedikasikan untuk sang tunangan. Yah, kita doakan saja keselamatan sang jenius Konoha itu.

.

.

.

 **DUAR!**

 **DUAR!**

Suara letusan terdengar dari kejauhan diiringi titik-titik cahaya yang membentuk pola indah di langit gelap.

Kembang api.

Temari menghentikan langkahnya di salah satu dahan pohon dan berbalik demi melihat pemandangan itu.

 _Cantik sekali..._

Temari menatap takjub percikan api yang susul menyusul menghiasi langit malam. Gadis itu tersenyum tanpa sadar. Hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah dilihatnya di Suna. Terbersit rasa sesal di hatinya karena melewatkan festival langka ini hanya gara-gara terlalu emosi pada nanas sialan—yang anehnya bisa meraih gelar sebagai tunangannya.

Ya, Temari terlalu larut dalam emosi sampai langsung melesat pulang ke Suna sore itu juga, ia merasa berlama-lama di Konoha hanya akan memperburuk suasana hatinya, dan akibatnya sekarang ia tidak jadi mengecap asyiknya festival kembang api yang mungkin tidak akan ada lagi.

Atensi gadis itu kemudian beralih pada kotak bekal di genggamannya. Kotak itu berisi _chestnut_ manis. Makanan favoritnya. Temari sengaja membuat itu semalam suntuk agar bisa memakannya bersama Shikamaru.

Oh, ia tahu Shikamaru tidak suka makanan manis, tapi _chestnut_ manis adalah kesukaan Temari. Dan makan makanan favorit bersama tunangannya sambil melihat pertunjukan kembang api terdengar begitu sempurna sebagai perayaan ulang tahun.

Sayangnya fakta kalau tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini benar adanya.

Terima kasih pada Shikamaru yang telah sukses menghancurkan ulang tahunnya.

Temari mendecak sebal. Shikamaru sudah mendatangkan banyak kesialan padanya. Satu kesialan lagi dan Temari akan membuatnya merasakan sensasi terbang sampai ke Ame.

Seram.

.

.

.

Terik matahari dan bentangan pasir menyambut kedatangan Temari di Sunagakure siang itu. Temari mengusap peluhnya yang kian banyak bercucuran akibat suhu tinggi.

Gadis itu menghela napas begitu melihat gerbang Sunagakure dari kejauhan, perjalananan tiga hari dari Konoha ke Suna benar-benar menguras habis tenaganya. Ah, ia mulai rindu tempat tidurnya. Temari mendecih, _kenapa lama-lama aku terdengar seperti si cengeng? Sialan, dia pasti sudah menularkan virus malasnya padaku._ Gadis itu geleng-geleng sendiri, berusaha mengusir pikiran konyolnya

Tapi sesuatu yang ia lihat kemudian membuatnya lupa akan segala pikiran konyol itu, bahkan lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

Di depannya sekarang, bersandar di gerbang, tampak seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai tunangannya, Nara Shikamaru.

Temari menahan napas. Berulang kali ia menatap tulisan di gerbang dan orang itu secara bergantian, mencoba memastikan dimana ia sekarang, Suna atau Konoha?. Dan tulisan di gerbang itu tidak berubah, tetap tertulis dengan rapi sebagai Sunagakure.

 _Tidak mungkin! Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?! Ini pasti hanya halusinasiku saja. Ya, pasti begitu_ _—_ _bukan!_ _Bukan!_ _tentu saja bukan karena aku merindukan dia! Ini pasti karena aku terlalu membencinya sampai berhalusinasi begini, aku yakin pasti begitu!_

Temari berkomat-kamit dalam hati. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum memasuki gerbang. Dengan langkah santai, gadis itu berjalan melewati sosok sang tunangan yang dikiranya hanya ilusi belaka.

"Kau tidak berniat menyapaku?" Tapi suara itu terlalu nyata untuk dianggap ilusi.

"Shikamaru?!" Temari tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Shikamaru menguap kemudian mengorek sebelah telinganya yang sedikit pengang akibat teriakan Temari. "Kau sudah melihatku sejak tadi dan baru terkejut sekarang?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya—hanya—" Temari gelagapan mendadak.

"Hanya?" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku hanya—kupikir kau itu—ah, sudah lupakan!" Rupanya Temari tidak sanggup menjawab. Bisa gawat kalau Shikamaru tahu Temari mengira dia hanya ilusi. Penyakit narsisnya bisa kumat nanti.

Alih-alih bertanya lagi, Shikamaru malah tersenyum miring. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti mengira aku hanya halusinasimu saja kan? Che, serindu itukah?"

 _Tuh kan!_

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!" Temari cepat-cepat menyanggah dengan mata melotot dan wajah memerah.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Menyenangkan sekali bisa mengerjai gadis galak macam Temari.

Temari mendengus kesal. Dengan ketus ia bertanya, "Kenapa kau disini?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Misi," jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Temari memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi kenapa kau ada disini? Di depan gerbang Suna?"

"Karena itu misiku, menjemputmu."

Temari menghela napas lelah. "Dengar Cengeng, ini Suna, bukan Konoha. Hokage tidak mungkin menyuruhmu jauh-jauh ke Suna hanya untuk menjemputku di desaku sendiri."

Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab, ia menguap untuk kedua kalinya, membuat Temari emosi mendadak. "Bukan Kakashi-san yang menyuruhku. Ini misi khusus dari Gaara."

"Huh?" Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia makin bingung sekarang. "Bagaimana bisa Gaara memberi misi pada shinobi desa lain?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, Temari entah kenapa jadi super lemot sekarang. "Gaara memberiku misi bukan sebagai Kazekage, tapi sebagai calon adik iparku."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Oh, lalu?"

Astaga.

Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sepertinya terik matahari telah merusak otak Temari sampai-sampai lambat memproses begini.

Perlahan, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati tunangannya yang masih setia memasang wajah bingung. Kemudian ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu gadis itu dan tersenyum miring. "Kau memang merepotkan ya,"

Temari membuka mulutnya, hendak mengajukan protes, tapi Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu mencium keningnya. Ya, _hanya_ di kening. Rupanya pemuda itu masih ingat tempat, dan sayang nyawa.

Tapi ternyata ciuman di kening pun sudah cukup untuk menghadirkan rona merah di pipi Sang Putri Suna.

Shikamaru menggaruk sebelah pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Aku kemari untuk memberimu ini." pemuda itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil warna hitam berhias pita merah dari sakunya, yang mengingatkan Temari pada pakaiannya dulu.

Percayalah, Temari hampir saja melonjak senang dan memeluk Shikamaru di tempat. Hampir, kalau tidak mendengar kelanjutan kalimat pemuda itu.

"Kau makin tua saja ya."

 _Kau sudah salah langkah Nara._

 **DUAK!**

"Ittai!"

"Rasakan itu, dasar payah!"

"Temari! Oy, tunggu aku!"

"Temari!"

.

.

.

Malam itu Suna terasa begitu dingin, lebih dingin dari malam-malam biasanya. Angin yang berhembus sekarang terasa bagai sebilah pedang yang menusuk kulit sampai ke tulang.

Dengan suhu seekstrim itu, tentu tidak ada yang berniat berkeliaran keluar rumah yang nyaman dan hangat. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukan hal bodoh macam itu.

Dan nyatanya hal bodoh itu dilakukan oleh dua orang berstatus jenius. Sebut saja Shikamaru dan Temari. Dua sejoli itu kini tengah tiduran di atap kantor Kazekage, menatap langit sambil berpelukan, mungkin mereka berpikir hangatnya pelukan mereka mampu menetralkan suhu tubuh keduanya. Atau mungkin juga label mereka sebagai ninja elit membuat suhu dingin tidak terasa sama sekali. Entahlah.

Yang jelas mereka sedang mesra-mesranya sekarang. Sangat mesra. Saking mesranya sampai membuat dua orang berinisial G dan K yang mengintip mereka dari kejauhan iri mendadak.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita melakukan ini?"

"Sudahlah, kau juga penasaran dengan hubungan mereka kan?"

"Tapi ini mengganggu privasi,"

"Tidak ada kata privasi antara keluarga."

"Tapi kurasa—"

"Sudah diam, mereka bisa menyadari posisi kita."

"Niisan—"

"Ssttt!"

Dan perdebatan mereka masih terus berlanjut hingga lima menit berikutnya. Mari abaikan dua makhluk misterius itu dan kembali pada objek utama kita.

"Untuk apa kau ke Konoha?" Shikamaru angkat bicara setelah beberapa lama larut dalam keheningan.

Temari mendengus, kesal diingatkan pada kejadian menyebalkan itu. "Kalau kau jenius harusnya kau tahu kenapa,"

"Karena ingin menemuiku? Ayolah, kau tahu aku tidak mungkin membiarkan wanita mendatangiku lebih dulu."

Temari berdecak sebal. "Kau selalu saja membicarakan hal bodoh tentang pria dan wanita! Lagipula bukan hanya itu alasanku datang ke Konoha,"

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada alasan lain?" ada yang aneh dengan nada suara pemuda itu.

Temari mengangguk semangat. "Ya, aku kan ingin menonton festival kembang api."

Tawa Shikamaru meledak saat itu juga. Temari mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. "Kenapa kau tertawa, huh?!"

Pemuda itu masih saja tertawa. Temari makin kesal saja. "Berhenti tertawa!" Gadis itu memukul dada bidang Shikamaru sampai pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk.

Tapi Shikamaru tidak berniat protes atas tindak kekerasan itu. Ia malah menatap Temari jahil. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka pada hal kekanakan macam itu,"

"Itu bukan hal kekanakan! Tiap gadis pasti menyukainya!" Temari berteriak kesal. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu dan emosi.

Shikamaru malah semakin gencar mengejeknya. "Oh, benarkah?"

Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya, lagipula yang anak kecil itu 'kan kau," Gadis itu menyeringai jahil, berpikir dapat membalikkan keadaan dengan pernyataan itu.

Tapi ia salah.

Temari memekik begitu tubuhnya terdorong sampai menyentuh permukaan atap. Shikamaru kini tengah berada di atas tubuhnya, menatapnya intens dengan seringai kemenangan. "Masih berpikir kalau aku anak kecil?"

Dan bulan serta bintang lah yang menjadi saksi atas apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Ah iya, rupanya bukan hanya bulan dan bintang. Sepertinya Shikamaru harus mempersiapkan diri menghadapi amukan Temari, karena sekarang dua pengintip tadi sudah siap dengan kamera di tangan.

.

.

.

 **Owari~**

 **A/N:**

Aloha! '-')/

Ini fic khusus untuk ShikaTema Day sekaligus persembahan untuk ulang tahun Temari. Yeay!^^

Well yeah, sekali lagi cuma romance yang diselingin humor gagal. Sumpah! Awalnya saya mau bikin family yang ada shikadainya(?) Tapi setelah dibaca ulang kok ya malah ancur(?) Mules sendiri liat tulisan saya yang amburadul emeseyu(?):" kayaknya saya masih harus banyak belajar dari para sesepuh disini buat bikin genre family yang memuaskan(?):") /curhat

Fanfic ini udah lama saya siapin buat ultah Temari-nee, dan kebetulan lagi ada event ShikaTema Day juga jadi sekalian aja wkwk xD /plakplak

Dan fyi, saya stuck berkali-kali pas bikin ff ini. Jadi tolong ampuni kegajean ff ini ;3 mana idenya pasaran pula, duh:" Tapi tetep aja sayanya ngotot pengen publish, biar ST archive nambah satu gitu hehe ;3 /nyengir /digeplak

Akhir kata(?) Saya ucapin banyaaakkk terima kasih ;3

Terima kasih untuk Temari-nee yang selalu jadi penolong dan selalu ada buat Shikamaru juga jembatan saya buat suka sama ShikaTema, terima kasih buat panitia event ShikaTema Day yang udah ngundang saya, dan terima kasih banyak buat readers yang udah sudi ngebaca karya absurd ini huhi ;3

Jaa ne~


End file.
